


My Only Friend

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: And he connects with her better, Anyways, It's a beautiful friendship don't you see, She puts him in a dress, She wouldn't put up with any of his bullshit, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Megan wakes Felix up to ask for his help with something, which he agrees to do.





	

Felix wakes up to his phone buzzing constantly. He groans loud enough that Locus probably heard him from the next room over. He rubs his face then sits up, grabbing his phone. All the messages and missed calls are from Megan Wu. He answers the phone with a grunt.

“Good! You’re awake! I need your help with something,” Megan sounds like she’s too happy before 9 a.m. 

“Why?” Felix yawns.

“Just get your ass over here. We only have three hours before Mase gets home again, so hurry because I’m sure you won’t want him seeing you.”

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there,” Felix moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Good and don’t just fall back to sleep or I will kick your ass.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Felix smiles ever so slightly, ending the call. He stands up, stretching. 

Surprisingly enough, it only takes him five minutes to get ready. He double checks for his wallet in his back pocket and his phone in the front pocket. After making sure those are there, Felix heads out of his room. Locus is sitting at the kitchen table, going through the daily newspaper. 

“Why are you awake?” Locus doesn’t look up.

“Because Meg wants me to help her with something,” Felix grabs the keys.

“She wants your help?” That makes Locus put the newspaper down. “I don’t know why she’d ever ask you when you don’t help with anything.”

“Shut up. I’ll be back later.” Felix heads downstairs to the car, then off to the Wu’s residency. 

 

When Felix gets there, he is greeted by Megan already waiting by the door. She pulls him inside without a word, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning to you too,” Felix pulls away from her grip.

“Would you like something to eat before beginning? Or waiting till we’re done?” Megan asks.

“After is fine. What do you need help with?” 

“I need you to wear one of my dresses and stand still so I can figure out where I need to sew the hem up.” 

“Why don’t you take it somewhere to be professionally done so I can go back to sleep?” Felix is being pulled along to the back bedroom. 

“Because why spend money on that when you are almost exactly my height and size? Plus, I’m very good at sewing. I sew all the girl’s clothes when they tear.”

“You sure this isn’t just a cover for wanting me in bed?” Felix smirks mostly to himself. 

“God no. If I wanted someone in bed, I’d call Sam. Take off your shirt and pants.” 

“Of course you would.” 

Felix does as he’s told, throwing his discarded clothes in a pile out of the way. She helps Felix get the dress on. It’s beautiful. It’s blue with a slight, black floral pattern with a little bit of lace at the bottom. It goes down to Felix’s ankles. He likes it. Doesn’t know why she’d want to make it shorter, but then again, twirling would be much better in a shorter one.

“Stand here.” Megan makes Felix stay in one spot. “Don’t move too much, thanks.” 

“I’d rather be sleeping,” Felix sighs, following her instructions. 

“You can sleep later. Stop whining.” She kneels down to find the height she wants it at.

“If you wanted to go down on me, all you had to do was ask.” 

“I would never you disgusting ass,” she rolls her eyes, marking the pins where she needs to cut off the bit of the dress, then slightly find where that needs to be lifted up to hem. She’s going to add a bit of lace at the bottom too. 

“I’m not disgusting. I’m beautiful. I mean, look at me. Can I keep this?” Felix smiles, feeling the lace. He loves it.

“No, you can’t keep my favorite dress, but we can go shopping to get you one and to get me more.” 

“I can’t have any. Nobody but you knows I like them.” Felix’s smile goes away, tilting his head slightly at the fact that she’s sincere about it.

“I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind.” she reaches over to grab some more pins, then turns him ever so slightly.

“I know he wouldn’t. It’s just a stupid thing from my childhood.”

“You can tell me, you know?” 

Felix thinks about it for a moment. Debating if he really wants to give up a part of himself or to keep it a secret. He never tells anyone about his childhood. Not even her, but… he doesn’t know.

“Alright,” he sighs. “One day, I think it was in 3rd grade, my mum let me wear one to school because I wouldn’t stop asking. I didn’t understand why she wouldn’t let me. It was just a dress. A stupid piece of clothing. I learned that day that it’s not a good idea to wear dresses and skirts outside the house.”

“Kids are mean,” Megan shakes her head. “You do you, you beautiful bastard. Wear whatever you want.” 

“I’d like to go shopping with you mom,” Felix’s smile is back, so is hers. 

“I am not your mother, but we’ll go sometime you’re free.” 

“Dearest mummy, want to take me shopping will you?” 

“Shut up! I can’t work when you’re making me laugh!” she puts down the pins. 

“Make me!” Felix is trying to hold back his laugh.

“I have a dildo and I’m not afraid to shut you up with it.” she shakes her head, making him move slightly to begin working again.

“Kinky, I like it.” she sticks him with one of the pins. “Ow what was that for?”

“You just shut up or I’ll stick you again.”

“Do you use the dildo on Mason?” Felix has so many questions about them. He’s never been told about this dildo before.

“Not usually. He doesn't like it very much. He prefers the real thing to it.”

“So you’re saying he prefers Sam’s dick?” 

“Yes, it’s funny to me.” 

“Me too. I’m never letting that one go.” Felix is extremely amused with this new fact he’s learned. Maybe even start teasing Sam about it too.

“Don’t tell him I told you! He’d kill me!” 

“Oh I’m so bringing it up the next time I see him.” 

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have told you.” Megan makes him move slightly again. 

“Don’t worry. I have my own dildo so it’s not like I’m actually saying anything bad about it.” 

“You are such a bottom.”

“Hey, I like it rough and up the ass and I’m proud of it.” 

Megan snorts, “I bet you are.” 

“I sense some sarcasm in that.” 

“No, no. Not at all. I just think you really are proud.”

“Okay, good.” Felix is moved slightly. She puts in the last few pins and stands up.

“I’m going to take this off of you, cut this off then have you put it back on so I can see where I want to hem.”

“How long will that take?” 

“Not too long.” She helps him out of it, taking it out of the room. Felix lays on the bed. 

“Can I use your dildo?” Felix shouts to her. 

Megan peaks into the room. “Don’t you dare masturbate in my house or I will cut off your dick and shove it up your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Felix winks at her, but she just leaves the room.

 

You see, Felix kinda fell asleep waiting for Megan to finish cutting the dress. Their bed is very comfy. Megan walks in and kicks him gently. He jumps up. Wasn’t expecting that.

“Get up. You’re lazy.” 

“I’m tired. Excuse me for barely getting any sleep.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours.” Felix gets up, putting his hands above his head so she can put the dress back on him.

“Maybe if you went to bed earlier, you’d be well rested.” Megan grabs the pins and kneels down again. She folds the ends exactly where she wants them.

“No such thing as well rested. I couldn’t tell you the last time I felt well rested. Probably before the Great War.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s whatever.” Felix runs his hand through his hair. “What are we doing after this?” 

“Well I can make you something to eat then we can either go shopping or you can go home. It’s up to you really. I won’t need your help after I get these in.”

“Go home. We’ll go shopping a different day.” 

“Works for me!” she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter one and all. Hope y'all enjoyed my little friendship here.


End file.
